Solar System n Chocolate
by BlueRavenCordyr
Summary: Dans son futur, Clyde discerne de l'apaisement et du bonheur aussi doux que du chocolat. Des cochons d'Inde aussi, beaucoup de cochons d'Inde. Rien d'étonnant à cela puisque Craig fait partie de ce futur...Cryde Week ( day 4 - Future)


Un affichage clair et net de 9h du matin sur la petite pendule de la cuisine, une délicieuse odeur de chocolat chaud et de biscuits sablés en préparation, le calme ambiant et relatif d'une petite ville à peine éveillée, des petits couinements enjoués et répétés eux très bien réveillés... Voilà à quoi ressemblaient ses matinées lorsque l'homme qu'il aimait veillait tard dans la nuit. Très tard, pour travailler jusqu'à pas d'heure. Parfois même très tôt le matin si l'inspiration ou la frustration d'un travail inachevé et insatisfaisant perdurait à lui en donner une nuit blanche. Habituellement, il suffisait de constater de l'état du cendrier pour avoir une idée très précise et explicite de ce travail nocturne durant lequel les heures se dilapidaient aussi vite qu'un paquet de cigarettes.

Cette fois, Clyde avait juste eu besoin de 2 tentatives, en plus de 3 mugs de chocolat chaud, jusqu'à ce que Craig se décide à venir le rejoindre. Le rejoindre dans le lit, ce lit pour lequel le grand amateur de tacos avait tant insisté pour que leur choix commun et final se porte dessus au bout d'une bonne dizaine d'arguments et un regard charmeur à la Clyde Donovan, à directement s'installer dans ses bras et reprendre sa place réservée, contre lui. En marmonnant une insulte incompréhensible lorsque cet abruti de bouffeur de tacos lui avait demandé d'une voix toute guillerette comment se portait le prochain épisode de son émission "Animaux filmés en gros plan avec un grand angle".

À première vue, celui toujours considéré comme un génie pour trouver des idées géniales n'avait pas eu assez de matière au niveau des enregistrements d'animaux affublés de chapeaux ridiculement mignons pour clôturer cet épisode. Même en restant jusqu'à 3h du matin pour passer en revue chaque seconde de vidéo ! Jusqu'à en avoir envie d'insulter à la Tucker ce maudit caméscope et son ordinateur ligués contre lui pour vraiment le faire enrager pile pour les dernières minutes de l'épisode à boucler...

Et finalement obtempérer en se souvenant subitement que même si la matinée était presque entamée les prochaines heures à venir tombaient un dimanche, une journée de plus pour souffler et filmer un de ses cochons d'Inde pour enfin boucler ce foutu épisode à résulter sur une presque nuit blanche.

En parlant de cochons d'Inde... Ce matin justement, leurs enfants remarquaient assez vite la non présence d'un de leurs parents adorés. Leurs 8 enfants. 8 adorables cochons d'Inde que les deux amis d'enfance avaient décidé d'adopter ensemble après les avoir vu dans une animalerie et qu'ils avaient tous les deux eu le coup de foudre. Craig pour les 8 cobayes réunis et Clyde pour la joie irrésistible de son petit ami.

En y repensant et en entendant les rongeurs acheminer vers lui pour espérer avoir un supplément de nourriture de la part de celui que ces enfants rusés avaient vite assimilé comme leur papa le plus enclin à les gâter plus que de raison, Clyde avait esquissé un aussi adorable sourire attendri. Il adorait de tout son cœur ces petits rongeurs à symboliser tant de choses.

Et il se souvenait parfaitement de l'expression présente sur le visage de Craig agenouillé devant ses animaux de prédilection, à rester éternellement dans sa mémoire et dans le domaine de la mignonnerie ultime, quand son petit ami avait aperçu cette charmante troupe de cochons d'Inde. Que leur plus grand défenseur était resté de longues minutes à les observer, un grand sourire paisible et sooo happy aux lèvres. Pour finalement déclarer à son compagnon, avec un petit rire aussi adorable que fatal pour le cœur de Clyde Donovan, que vu le nombre de cochons d'Inde chacun pouvait être nommé d'après le système solaire. Pas besoin de plus pour que Clyde Donovan, justement, se penche à l'oreille de son ami pour lui murmurer d'une voix chaleureusement charmeuse qu'ils pouvaient les acheter. Tous les 8. Ensemble. Tous les deux.

Aussi directe que déstabilisante, la réaction de Craig n'avait pas de suite correspondu à l'idée que Clyde s'en faisait. Celui ci connaissait par cœur et de long en large le tempérament de son compère, il savait donc que ce cher Craig n'allait pas lui sauter au cou et pleurer de joie en le remerciant tout larmoyant (ça c'était plutôt la marque de fabrique d'un certain crybaby...) Ce célèbre crybaby aurait donc dû se douter que Craig allait d'abord hausser un sourcil en lui jetant un regard incertain. Lui demandant s'il était sérieux, alors que le jeune homme savait très bien que malgré le côté charmeur et dragueur beau parleur qui collait à la peau de son meilleur pote les paroles que ce même ami lui offrait à lui et rien qu'à lui étaient toujours on ne peut plus sérieuses. Et troublantes.

Pourtant ce n'était pas la première fois que Clyde lui offrait un cochon d'Inde, mais là c'était différent. Très différent. Sensiblement différent. Jusqu'à l'ambiance très particulière de ce tête à tête en train de s'opérer entre eux en plein dans cette animalerie à première vue très banale de Denver. Étrangement, une simple animalerie pouvait parfois être le témoin de tellement de choses. Une étincelle de magie sous forme de douce surprise, un vœu secret réalisé, un moment très précieux à ranger dans le coffre au trésor forgé exprès pour les bribes de souvenirs importants et les moments agréablement sensiblement marquants...

Ce petit groupe de cobayes, ce nouveau partage à venir, cette demande formulée à l'oreille, ces tendres sourires un peu timides mais plein de promesses et de souvenirs de leur relation qui durait depuis presque 10 ans maintenant (avec certes une petite coupure de quelques mois, mais c'était un détail), cette maison dans laquelle ils venaient d'emménager après leur séjour à New-York durant les fêtes où ils s'étaient justement fiancés... ça sonnait comme une nouvelle demande officielle, un aveu soufflé en sous entendu, une confirmation que celui qu'il aimait tendrement depuis bien des années voulait toujours plus renforcer ce lien entre eux jusqu'à l'illustrer avec toute une flopée de cochons d'Inde dont ils prendraient soin ensemble. En plus de prendre soin l'un de l'autre pour faire honneur à leur amitié amoureuse et amoureuse amitié...

Ce matin encore, Clyde réitérait naturellement cette promesse. Une fois les enfants nourris avec les légumes que Craig leur avait préparé la veille et agrémentés par ces morceaux de pomme ajoutés par Clyde, ce parent peut-être un petit peu trop permissif pouvait terminer de s'occuper de la romantique collation destinée à son petit ami. Celle qu'on pouvait communément appeler un petit-déjeuner apporté au lit mais que Craig qualifiait d'immonde niaiserie à la con en grognant pour la forme (et adorablement, d'après son ami d'enfance) et en faisant semblant de se rendormir profondément sous les couvertures, pour finalement céder aussi naturellement à la tentation et s'attaquer sans plus attendre (Craig avait vraiment toujours très peu de patience pour ce genre de chose) à ce savoureux repas en gardant la main de son complice serrée dans la sienne. La serrant davantage quand ce grand amateur de tacos continuait sur cette si bonne lancée en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami. De cette manière, la main libre de ce dernier pouvait plus facilement lui tendre un biscuit à partager avec lui, encore un partage et un doux piège pour que Craig puisse avoir droit à son propre baiser matinal puisque Clyde trichait toujours en déposant plein de petits baisers sur sa tête pour le réveiller ! Ridicule, vraiment. Pourtant, le fervent défenseur de cochons d'Inde faisait très souvent exprès de dormir pour justement en recevoir davantage...

En repensant rêveusement à ces petits baisers surprises matinaux à bien souvent résulter sur d'autres moments de tendresse pareillement passionnés et rapprochés, Clyde avait failli verser trop de sucre glace dans la préparation de ce chocolat chaud fait maison (fait avec amour, pour aller avec cette niaiserie fièrement assumée par le concerné). Un petit emportement peut être légèrement voulu puisque le jeune homme savait que Craig avait toujours besoin de sa dose de sucre. Que malgré les apparences et l'image qu'il se donnait, sans oublier les efforts de Mme Tucker pour que les dents de son fils soient parfaites, Craig Tucker gardait une grande et nette préférence pour les choses sucrées et ce depuis son enfance. Quand il volait les chocolats de Saint-Valentin que les filles recevaient ou bien leurs butins de Pâques...

Son vieil ami Clyde était donc bien placé pour savoir ce détail subtil à base de sucre, voilà pourquoi il ajoutait volontairement et amoureusement un ou deux marshmallows pour compléter la douceur du cacao dont les bonbons étaient même saupoudrés pour faire sourire le fort côté perfectionniste de l'agent Tucker. Bien que le perfectionnisme de Clyde Donovan n'avait rien à lui envier : non seulement il excellait maintenant dans la préparation des chocolats chauds faits maison mais en plus l'ancien amoureux éconduit de Bebe Stevens devinait naturellement quand son cher ami en avait besoin. Comme un espèce de 6ème sens. Qui le motivait naturellement à se lever plus tôt le matin pour en préparer, ou veiller tard dans la nuit pour apporter à son petit ami occupé à boucler un énième épisode d' "Animaux filmés en gros plan avec un grand angle" sa dose de chocolat pour tenir au moins une bonne partie de la nuit et ne pas trop se rabattre sur la nicotine.

Et Clyde savait aussi très bien que l'odeur entêtante, tout bonnement enivrante, de chocolat pouvait monter l'escalier ou même traverser les murs pour aussitôt faire rappliquer le si respecté et créatif investigateur de l'émission "Animaux filmés en gros plan avec un grand angle". Parfois, Craig avait quand même besoin d'une heure ou deux pour parfaitement émerger du sommeil et cogiter que cette odeur sucrée ne faisait pas partie de son rêve. Qu'il ne serrait pas non plus son petit ami dans ses bras mais plutôt son coussin...

En tout cas, les 8 cobayes à graviter dans leur quotidien savaient parfaitement reconnaître les pas encore traînants et endormis de leur autre parent quand celui ci descendait l'escalier pour rejoindre la cuisine. Peut être même qu'ils l'avaient entendu descendre du lit et repousser les draps couleur sauce verte Taco Bell. Et reconnaissaient le petit sourire plein de bienveillance et d'amour parental que Craig réservait à chacun de ses cochons d'Inde pour les saluer avant de rejoindre son compagnon. Se réapproprier sa place attitrée auprès de ce dernier tout en retrouvant les marques propres à leur quotidien aux allures d'un cocon rassurant en cet apaisant dimanche matin, où le programme consistait d'abord à se coller à son dos pour l'étreindre doucement. Poser sa tête sur son épaule et sourire tout aussi doucement en reconnaissant à l'instant l'odeur familière de Clyde mélangée aux douces vapeurs de chocolat. Cette odeur à les relier mutuellement, réciproquement l'un à l'autre, comme une marque douce et brûlante pour illustrer leur lien. Leur complicité. La complexité et la sincérité de leur amour. Ce petit bonheur sans nom, à juste illuminer leur futur et leur sourire esquissé présentement.

En sentant le sourire de son ami sur son épaule, Clyde comprenait. Lisait dans ses pensées : Craig se disait que son petit ami touillait ce chocolat chaud avec la même douceur dont il avait fait preuve pour lui caresser le dos la nuit dernière. Et même toutes leurs autres nuits. Un mélange d'apaisement et de convoitise.

Mais, au lieu de sortir une belle phrase romantique pour commencer cette journée sur un ton d'une douceur proche du chocolat, son petit ami lui avait simplement demandé si c'était bien des biscuits à la cannelle qui étaient en train de cuire. Ces petits biscuits hollandais que Clyde préparait souvent et au nom imprononçable, surtout en venant de se réveiller après une demie nuit blanche auquel cas fouiller dans sa mémoire embrumée et aussi bien prononcer "janhagel" comme son ami venait de le faire pour répondre à sa question était une mission bien trop compliquée et chiante dès le matin.

Pourtant, ce matin justement, Craig semblait tout à coup très bien réveillé. Ou plutôt ses sens, quand ces derniers s'étaient immédiatement emportés en sentant ces effluves entêtantes de sucré fortement chocolaté au moment où son compagnon versait la préparation terminée dans un des mugs attitrés de Craig Tucker (ceux avec des motifs de cochons d'Inde, que Clyde lui offrait à chacun de leur anniversaire de couple), et quand ce grand fan de cobayes avait à l'instant enfoui son visage dans le cou de son meilleur ami qui avait bien sûr manqué de tout renverser. Car là aussi, ce grand amateur de tacos avait très bien compris ce sourire se déposant comme un baiser sur la peau sensible de son cou. Un baiser aussi brûlant que le chocolat chaud qu'il venait de préparer, aussi brûlant que le bain qu'ils allaient prendre ensemble après avoir déjeuné en tête à tête au milieu des couinements joyeux de cochons d'Inde, aussi brûlant que ce moment doucement apaisant qu'ils passeraient ensuite à regarder un film en étant confortablement installés sur le canapé... Des moments dignes d'un rêve. D'un futur de rêve. Ce futur en train de se construire, qu'ils allaient construire ensemble. À en faire mélanger passé, présent et futur.

En fermant les yeux, Clyde pouvait presque douter de la date précise, de la chronologie de l'instant où il se trouvait, à part de la présence inévitable de son meilleur ami à ses côtés...

Peut être que se retrouver avec Craig à quelques jours des fêtes, en train de partager avec lui ce chocolat chaud préparé par ses soins lui avait apporté une vague de douceur, comme un spasme lui permettant d'entrevoir une vision assez claire et détaillée de leur futur baignant dans une ambiance aussi douce que du chocolat et agrémentée de petits cochons d'Inde à grouiller gaiement autour d'eux.

Un futur des plus engageants comme le lui faisait savoir son meilleur ami/petit ami/fiancé, Craig, lui aussi romantique de niaiserie à moitié assumée et une véritable exception pour aussi bien lire dans ses pensées, en fondant avec envie totalement assumée ses lèvres sur les siennes. Comme s'il dévorait du chocolat.


End file.
